Timeless
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: "Mm, Star, let's not start too early." She pulled away and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Why Robin, whatever do you mean?" She put a thigh between his legs, making him groan. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee.


**Happy New Year everyone! Well, almost. **

**Anyway, I thought I'd do a little New Year special, since I have somewhat kinda been neglecting here (sorry! I'll be up and going again by tomorrow or Monday, promise!).**

**So, this one is a nice and cutsie one. No death, gore, tears, etc. Promise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"After all of the times we've been through, I can't believe I'm letting you throw another party."<p>

It was all Starfire's fault, it was. Well, actually Beast Boy and Cyborg's fault since they bribed her with her cherished Tamaranean cuisine, and she 'convinced' him. He _really_ needed to learn how to say no to her. You know, while she's nibbling on his neck and purring.

Starfire giggled and leaned against him. "But this shall be much of the fun; it is the celebration of the new Earthly year!" She leaned into his ear, her light breath tickling his neck. "And we also did the hooking up at the party, yes?"

Yeah, hooking up in _both_ ways.

After the two had woken up that morning after, their first priority was to worry about pregnancy. They had decided to keep the whole scandal a secret from their friends (though at times it seemed they knew), and once the pregnancy test showed a negative, there was a huge breath of relief.

The next issue, however, was their relationship. Where do they go from there? Robin had admitted that morning that he _did_ have a crush on her, and in her mind that meant that a romance should come out of it. Robin, being him, overanalyzed the whole thing and took a whole two weeks to actually figure out that what he wanted most was her, despite duties to the city. Who said he couldn't have both? Starfire was ecstatic when Robin voiced this to her, and the relationship bloomed.

They had both decided that despite what happened to get them together, they wouldn't have sex again until they were both truly ready. Only about a month after that conversation did their second first time take place, which was quite surprising to both (mostly Robin). They hadn't really even talked about it since the month before, but it just seemed to…happen on its own. Silently, they were ready, and Robin was grateful that he didn't screw it up this time around.

They couldn't be happier together.

TTT

"All right, is everything set up?"

All nodded from their stations.

Robin nodded back and looked at the clock. "Good since, they'll all be here in-" the doorbell rang, "-right now." He walked over to the door with a sigh, all of the sudden feeling a slight dread. He had already set up the party, though, so there was no going back. He'd just be…careful.

"Heeyy, totally ready to PARTAY!" Speedy stumbled in, chuckling to himself.

Robin raised an eyebrow, turning it on the arriving guests.

Bumble Bee scratched the back of her neck. "Heh, he started at home. Almost impossible to pull that boy away once he starts it up. But," she held up a large jug of punch, "that means the punch is safe." She winked.

Robin nodded, but was still suspicious. Nope, he refused to drink anything but water out of the faucet, poured only by himself or Starfire. "All right. Just set it over on the table." He nodded toward it.

More and more people came after Titans East arrived, the tower full to the brim of superheroes, pretty much all of the Titans Network there. The music had started and the lights dimmed, all food and drinks set out and half gone.

This is how Robin knew he had rights to suspicion; somehow every Titan that went for some punch came back pretty damn wasted; pretty potent stuff, apparently.

"Robin!"

Robin turned around to see the smiling face of his girlfriend, her latching onto his arm. "Come, we must dance! But be cautious; I believe many of our friends are the…drunk." She giggled.

Robin nodded with a smirk. "It'd seem so." He eyes her suspiciously. "You didn't have any of that punch, right?"

She shook her head calmly. "I did not. Just as you did, I had the suspicions. I believe I would like to remember this night." Her eyes turned sultry as she leaned closer. "_After_ the party." She kissed his cheek, laughing at his excited shudder, and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"Holy shit, look over there." He pointed somewhere out in the crowd, Starfire scanning the general direction to see where his focus was. When she caught sight, she gasped and then laughed.

A drunk Beast Boy had dragged an equally drunk Raven – yes, they even managed to get some alcohol into Raven's tea; don't ask how – and the sight was beyond hilarious. I mean, Raven was laughing. At Beast Boy. Those two things to not even belong in the same sentence without some form of negativity involved.

"Oh _X'hal_." She laughed, shaking her head. "Raven shall not be happy in the morning." She blinked once, making Robin cock his head, and then she turned mischievous. "Or perhaps they will have the same…encounter we had some months prior."

He thought this over with narrowed eyes, and then laughed. "Oh God, I don't even want to think about what would happen after that."

Their laughing began to die down and Starfire's eyes went half lidded, falling against him in beat with the music. He couldn't help his quick breathing as she rubbed against him, one hand uncomfortably close to certain regions. "Mm, Star, let's not start too early."

She pulled away and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Why Robin, whatever do you mean?" She put a thigh between his legs, making him groan.

"If you keep this up, we're not going to make it to the ball drop."

She raised an eyebrow with a small grin.

He rolled his eyes behind his mask and shook his head with a small laugh. "You know what I mean."

She giggled and brought her head down on his shoulder, letting herself relax against him once more.

"Woo! Yeeeaaah buddy! Rollin' like a big shot!" Cyborg ran by with Bumble Bee, who was laughing and stumbling behind him.

Robin and Starfire burst into laughter, greatly enjoying being practically the only ones not drunk.

Robin looked toward Starfire with a curious expression. "I didn't know Cyborg could get drunk."

She blinked, cocked her head, and then shrugged with a smile, pulling him back into the dance.

TTT

Robin and Starfire were sitting on the roof, staring out at the starry sky. It was quite warm out on the West Coast, allowing them comfort while the party continued on downstairs. It had been fun watching their friends for the first couple of hours, but after things started to get really rowdy, they had decided to take refuge to a more secluded area for themselves.

"It is quite beautiful out tonight, is it not?" She leaned her head on his shoulder, her body against his, one arm wrapped around his and legs folded up against her.

He smiled and nodded, looking down at her, an arm around her waist. "Yep, it is. Perfect for the new year."

She met his eyes and smiled sweetly back, snuggling into him further.

"_Ten! Nine! Eight…"_

They both jumped and stared down at the roof, hearing the voices below them make the countdown. Starfire jumped up. "We must go down and watch the dropping of the ball!"

Before she had the chance to race in, he caught her by the arm and pulled her into his arms with a smile. "I'm content up here. We'll just listen to them."

"_Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!_"

Robin brought his lips down on hers, the smile still present on his face, Starfire letting out a small moan against him. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "Happy New Year."

* * *

><p><strong>See? This time I kept my promise!<strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
